


Nothing is What it Seems

by criminalmindsislife



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Drugs, Saving the World, Spencer Reid - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindsislife/pseuds/criminalmindsislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets taken aboard the Doctor's TARDIS to save a planet from exploding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbfounded

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of Criminal Minds.

Spencer sat on a bench inside a small park, reading a book on contemporary quantum physics and mathematical theories. He only had an hour for lunch, and the only thing Spencer wanted to do was get away from the BAU. He was working on an individual profile where teenage girls were being molested and murdered. JJ had said that if they hadn't been pushing their travel budget for the year, they would be going on the case. He could see the images of the girls: pale, blue, lifeless. Spencer shuddered and tried to focus on his book, but there was a faint noise.

The young agent had heard nothing like it before; he quizzically looked around to detect where the noise was coming from. Slightly to his left, he saw a blue police box materialize. He blinked multiple times, not believing what he just witnessed. Spencer checked his watch. It had been seven hours, forty minutes, and thirty seven seconds ago since his last dose, if any hallucinations were to occur, they shouldn't be happening now. Spencer didn't know whether to stand up and investigate or to stay put. His curiosity got the best of him; he slipped his book back into his messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, and stood up. Spencer cautiously walked over, his hand lingering by his rifle.

The noise had stopped by now. Spencer walked around the police box, examining it. _Police Boxes were removed in the 1960s and 70s_ , he thought, _why would one be here? And materialize out of thin air? Is that even possible?!_ Spencer walked back to the front of the box when the door flung open, knocking him to the ground. A man popped out and looked around. He was wearing a pair of tortoise shell rimmed glasses with a blue suit, red tie, and brown trench coat. He looked to the ground at Spencer and smiled.

"Why hello there!" he said cheerfully. Then, his face turned concerned, "what are you doing on the ground?"

Spencer was baffled. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. The British man held out a hand towards the young agent. Spencer could see that his smile was genuine, but it didn't meet his eyes. They were sad, and filled with stories that no one would hear.

"Who....are you?" Spencer asked, finding his words when he got off the ground.

"Well I'm the Doctor! And you're SSA Doctor Spencer Reid I presume?"

Spencer didn't know what to think. How did this man-the Doctor- know who he was? The Doctor continued talking to himself.

“I hope I didn’t mess up the time frame. This is 2007 right?”

"It’s August 15th, 2007. And yes, I am Spencer Reid,” he didn’t know why he was confirming who he was to this Doctor. He should be running right now! But something inside Spencer made him stay. Something he hadn’t felt in a while: Hope.

"Great!” the Doctor said, “Now come inside...We have lots to do,” the Doctor pulled him into the police box and Spencer was, once again, speechless.

"It's bigger on the inside..." he gaped.

"A lot of people say that...” the Doctor grinned, very impressed with himself.

_This is impossible..._ Spencer thought, turning in circles to see everything.

"I assume you have a lot of questions Doctor Spencer Reid," the man leaned on what looked like a counsel. The Doctor looked relaxed, and nonthreatening. But something told Spencer that this man was dangerous. His hand hovered over his rifle once more. The Doctor eyed the gun, and before Spencer could think, his gun was thrown. A few seconds later, Spencer heard a splash.

"Wh-What? Where did my gun go?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really like guns. I can fish it out of the swimming pool later."

Spencer just stared at him, finding himself speechless after everything the Doctor said. _Questions right,_ Spencer reminded himself, _he said I could ask questions_.

"Who are you?” Spencer asked after a moment, “I know you’re called the Doctor...but why are you here? Why am I in your police box? How did a police box materialize in front of my eyes when it isn’t possible? And… how do you know me?"

The Doctor smiled kindly, "Spencer Reid, the day has come where you have no knowledge," he started walking around the counsel and pulling levers. The ground shifted beneath them and Spencer was flung into a chair, "I'm the Doctor, I save people. People from different universes and times by using the TARDIS. And I need you," the Doctor pointed at Spencer, "to help me save a planet."

“Me? Why me? And what do you mean universes! There’s only one. I mean there have been multiple theories…but…” Spencer couldn’t think straight.He looked at his watch. Seven hours, fifty five minutes, and twelve seconds ago. He absolutely could not be hallucinating. The dilaudid is out of his system. Spencer sighed inwardly and said to himself, “What is happening?”

"What’s happening? We’re going to save the planet-” the Doctor made several clucking and booping noises, “-from exploding into millions and millions of pieces.”

“How am I supposed to help? I don’t know about different universes and planets! I’m just…” Spencer thought. He wasn’t anything. He was an agent on drugs, trying to make the pain go away, “I’m just a nobody.”

“Oh no you aren’t!” The Doctor pulled a final lever and stood nose to nose with Spencer, “you are brilliant. If you only knew what was to come of you Doctor Spencer Reid,” he took a step back and clapped his hands, “now, from what I’ve researched on the TARDIS’s database is that you’re the fastest mathematician profiler of your time. Anddd that you have eidetic memory, which is useful.”

“I am?”

“The TARDIS doesn’t lie Doctor Reid! Except for that one time…”

Spencer stood up from his chair and started walking toward the door. He peeked outside the window to see where he was. The young agent’s eyes lit up.

"We're in space! We. Are. In. Space! This is..." Spencer looked at the Doctor, "amazing. Impossible, it's impossible.”

The Doctor walked up and opened the door and took a huge breath, “Nothing is impossible.”

“How am I breathing? There’s no oxygen in space. There’s nothing in space besides the hydrogen from solar flares…”

“The TARDIS can expand an oxygen bubble around herself. So take a looksy.”

Spencer took a step in front of the door. He felt so afraid, but so alive, “This isn’t possible. It’s illogical.”

"Like I said Doctor Spencer Reid,” the Doctor said, shutting the door, “there are a lot of things you don't know."


	2. A New World

"Do you have a manual for this...TARDIS?" Spencer asked, watching the Doctor pull a few more levers.

"Yes, and no," the Doctor stated, "There was a manual, but not anymore," he looked at Spencer and saw his face drop. Before he could say anything Spencer asked another question.

"So what does TARDIS stand for? It must be an anagram of some sort," the agent said quizzically, a million questions now pressing his brain.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Don't be disappointed about the TARDIS's manual," he added, "I have a whole library of books you can read if you'd like," the Doctor turned and saw Spencer's face light up.

"You have a swimming pool and a library in here?" Spencer asked, "how big is this place?

"Imagine the biggest ship you've ever read about, ever seen."

"Okay."

"Imagine that ten billion million bigger."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "how is that possible?"

"Lots of wibbly wobbly spacey wacey timelord stuff. Now come on! Off to save the planet," he grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him out into a whole new world.

"People," Spencer gasped, "how can they be living here? We're getting air from the TARDIS."

"Well they aren't really real real humans. They are just vessels for the natives here. And the air on this planet is perfectly fine! The TARDIS isn't doing anything," the Doctor explained.

_He did say he could travel through space; I suppose the universe is big enough for another planet that can contain the same elements and compounds needed to sustain life as earth could_ , Spencer thought logically.

"What's the year?"

"3012," the Doctor said, stretching his arm behind his head.

"Wow, what is the-"

"Doctor! Doctor! Come on!" a woman in a lab coat came running towards the men.

"How can I understand her? You said the planet's name was-" Spencer repeated the clucking and booping the Doctor made, "-I presumed that their language would be the same."

"Oh it is the same! The TARDIS translates everything for us so there aren't any communication mishaps," the Doctor started walking towards the woman.

"Hello, Professor Lane. How is everything going?" the Doctor asked.

"Well besides the fact that my planet is going to explode everything is going just fine," she smirked, "thank you for coming. I didn't think you'd get my message. Who's your...friend?"

"Oh! I apologize. This is SSA Doctor Spencer Reid," the Doctor introduced, "and this is Professor Lane."

Spencer held a hand up in greeting, leaving the professor's hand suspended in the air.

"Well," the Doctor said holding his tongue on the 'L', "let's get going."

 

  
The room was empty, except for a table surrounded with swivel chairs. On the table were multiple computers and a black sphere.

"It's just a sphere, no buttons, no wires..." the agent picked up the ball, "it doesn't have any markings on it besides the time."

"That's why you're here, I assume?" Professor Lane questioned, "Aren't you a bomb tech?"

"No, but I have a friend who knows a thing or two," Spencer muttered, staring at the sphere.

"Then why isn't that 'friend' here?! My planet is going to explode from a bomb the size of football!"

"That's also intriguing, the size of this bomb shouldn't be able to blow up an entire planet. It should only damage the town it's in, possibly a few surrounding towns depending on the ingredients he's used."

"You have to remember this is 3012," the Doctor added.

"It sounds like you're critiquing a cake! If you're going to treat this like it's no big deal, you have to leave!" the professor fumed.

Spencer looked up at her, and then the Doctor. The Doctor stood up and faced Professor Lane.

"Listen Professor, I trust this man with my life. If Spencer can't do it, no one can. Maybe you should take a break, you've been working on this nonstop."

Professor Lane took a look a Spencer, then to the Doctor, and walked away.

He sat back down in the chair, spun around and said, "so what do you think?"

"The person who made this bomb isn't the real mastermind of the operation. The person who made this bomb is an beta, simply following the alpha's orders. There's no signature on the outside, so it must be on the inside of the bomb somewhere. Maybe from there we could find out who made it, then find the unsub.You trust me with your life? We just met," Spencer turned to look at the Doctor.

"I've seen what you'll become, Spencer. I've seen what you have done," he told Spencer.

Spencer thought about what the Doctor said, "wait, you've seen my entire life?"

"Not your entire life. Just snipits."

Spencer felt a bit violated, someone watching him during parts of his life. And he had never noticed! Never seen him!

"You do great things Spencer Reid, great things..." the Doctor continued.

"You said that you had a library in the TARDIS," Spencer said, trying to change the subject, "maybe there's a manual, or-or a book about bomb making in this century. We could figure out how to disable it, or at least try to buy us some more time."

"That's a negative, I've read every single book in that library. But there is somewhere I could take you that might have it."

"Where?"

"A library the size of a planet," the Doctor smiled.

Spencer's eyes went wide, "the size of a planet?"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor stood up, "now, come on! No time to lose! Allonsy!"

 


	3. Section 61457B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and the Doctor go to find a book to help them diffuse a bomb. And Spencer gets a call from a friend...

_A library the size of a planet, Spencer thought, the amount of books I could read....endless_ , the agent thought, _I could learn about these universes and worlds_.  
  
"Spencer would you pull that lever?"  
  
Spencer looked down and saw four different types of levers. He pulled the farthest one to the left, the TARDIS jerked, and Spencer flew into the rail behind him.  
  
"Not that lever!" the Doctor shouted, " the one next to it!" 

Spencer forced himself forward, and pulled the next lever.  
  
"Sorry!" Spencer yelled to be heard over the TARDIS's whirring noise.  
  
"Not your fault, I should have specified!" the Doctor ran outside, with Spencer close behind.   
  
Outside was incredible. All Spencer could see was books and nothing else. People roamed around, looking for books, reading books, checking out books. All he could do was laugh, and imagine what it would be like to live here.   
  
"How are we going to find the books we need for the bomb? Is there a information desk?" Spencer asked.   
  
"Right along this way!"   
  
Before Spencer could turn around to reply, the Doctor was already going into the building. Spencer hurried along, not wanting to waste time.   
  
The Doctor was talking to a white figure, with a screen on it.  
  
"Take me to books where they talk about bomb making from the 3000s," then he added, "please."  
  
"Bombs From the 3000s by Frank Jipalio is in Section 61457B," the figure spoke. The voice had reminded Spencer of a 'Siri' that Morgan was always talking to.   
  
"Thank you!" the Doctor walked away, back towards the TARDIS.  
  
"Who was that?" Spencer asked.  
  
"The librarian," he said simply.  
  
They ventured back into the police box, the Doctor did his usual routine. He went to run around the counsel and flip a switch. Before he could get to it, the young agent flipped it for him. The Doctor looked impressed.  The TARDIS made its usual whirring noises, and Spencer walked out the doors, to Section 61457B.   
  
The Doctor smiled seeing the amazement in Spencer's eyes. It seemed like the shelves went miles high and wide, stuffed with books.   
  
"This...is just the bomb making section?" Spencer said under his breath.  
  
"Of the 3000s. Now, we just go to the librarian of this section, and get the book! You can stay here if you want, it'll only be second."  
  
The young agent nodded, and gawked at all the books. It would probably take him months to read all these books in Section 61457B. It would takes years to read every book on this planet, probably decades even. His thoughts were distracted when his phone rang.  
  
"Reid," he answered.  
  
"Pretty boy, where are you?" Morgan said frantically.  
  
"I uh," he stammered, thinking quickly, "my friend, needed help with something. It was an emergency. I didn't have time to call."  
  
Wait, Spencer thought, I'm in the year 3012, how can I be talking to Morgan? I'm a thousand years into the future. He should be dead, I technically should be dead.  
  
"Spencer!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I asked you if your friend was okay."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah he's fine."  
  
"Are you okay Spencer? I know you've been having trouble lately ever since Hankel..."  
  
"I'm fine Morgan," he interrupted quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I'll try to be back as soon I as I can."  
  
"Spencer are you sure-"  
  
"Morgan. You need to trust me. Please. I'm fine and I'm safe."  
  
"Okay Pretty Boy, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Bye Morgan."  
  
He hung up, slightly agitated. But Spencer knew that his friend was only worried about him. The agent put his hand in his pocket, feeling the packaged needle.   
  
"Spencer I found the book!" the Doctor called, walking towards him.  
  
Spencer pulled his hand out of his pocket, "how did my friend call me? We're a thousand years into the future!"  
  
"I programmed your phone so it can receive your calls."  
  
"They're wondering where I am! Who knows how long I've been gone."  
  
"Don't worry, I can take you to a few minutes after the phone call so there isn't any mix up mess ups," the Doctor smiled.  
  
The two men started walking. Spencer couldn't wrap his mind around this Doctor. And that's what made him crave for more. The unknown. Spencer had always been the man full of useless facts, his friends thinking he knew everything. Now none of that applied, there was someone, just as smart. A different smart though, he knew everything about vast planets Spencer had never heard of. The young agent couldn't tell whether he was jealous or thankful that he didn't have all that information in his head.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"About how I know nothing about you, but I'm traveling with you through time and space. Into the unknown. There's so much more to learn now. I don't know where and how to start..." he paused, "I'm afraid about learning what's out there. I'm a man of science, I shouldn't be afraid...but I am."  
  
"One is never afraid of the unknown; one is afraid of the known coming to an end," the Doctor quoted, opening the TARDIS.  
  
"Jiddu Krishnamurti," Spencer added silently, feeling that the words were ever so true.  
  
"Here," the Doctor said, handing him the book, "you can read pretty fast I presume, with that eidetic memory and all."  
  
Spencer took the book, leaned against the railing, and started to read.


	4. A Quick Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm thinking the next chapter or the one after that might end this story.   
> If you want more Doctor/Spencer stories tell me!:)

"These bombs are very specific," Spencer said, walking out of the TARDIS, "they can only be opened by a certain word, a certain code. The maker doesn't even have to say the code word, so that's better. But that's going to be impossible."  
  
"Almost impossible," the Doctor added, "you know the profile."  
  
The Doctor watched Spencer's head turn as they walked back into the room with bomb. The time read three hours and twelve minutes.   
  
"What?! How did the time change? We were here less than twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"The TARDIS sometimes messes things up; all wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."   
  
"Doctor!" Spencer scolded, panic in his voice, "I can't figure out a pass code in three hours and eleven minutes!"   
  
"Yes you can! Just think!"   
  
 _The bomb_ , Spencer thought, _the beta is under appreciated, smart- very smart. He probably played chess. Making this bomb would put him under a lot of stress, a lot of concentration. His instincts would tell him to somehow be a threat to his own threat- the alpha._  
  
"Okay, I think I know what it could be..." Spencer said staring at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed and he didn't even notice, "his code describes a chess move that involves responding to a threat by posing an even bigger threat to the opponent, that being his superior."  
  
"So what is it?" the Doctor asked, patiently.  
  
"I'm sure it's right but I think it's..." Spencer cleared his throat and spoke as clear as possible, "zwischnenzug."  
  
Suddenly, there was a click and the clock on the bomb clicked and slid away. Blue, red, green, white, and black wires criss crossed and tangled inside the bomb. It was time to save a planet.  
  
"I need a flashlight, a pair of gloves, and wire clippers," he stated.  
  
Within minutes officers were handing him all the things he asked for.  
  
"Doctor, I'm going to hold the flashlight and give you instructions to cut the wires," Spencer instructed.  
  
He nodded, and grabbed the clippers. Spencer knew he wouldn't be able to clip wires, his his hands were shaking too much. He needed another fix.   
  
"Doctor, is there anywhere I can go for a second? Like a bathroom or something? I just need to compose myself, I think. It will only take a minute..."  
  
"Just go into the TARDIS if you'd like," the Doctor seemed concerned, but not wanting to push.   
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Spencer jogged out of the warehouse, towards the TARDIS.   
  
He knew that the Doctor knew something was wrong. Hell, he had basically seen bits of his life. The Doctor had to know what he was doing. Pushing aside his thoughts Spencer pulled out the syringe and Dilaudid. He rolled up his sleeve and clenched his fist to find a vain. It was a routine he had gone through many many times. Spencer pushed the needle through his skin and immediately a wave of relaxation coursed through his body. He took a couple deep breaths and put the stuff in his messenger bag laying on the control seat; the agent wouldn't need it for a while. Just as Spencer was about to walk out the TARDIS, it made a noise, an indescribable noise. But something inside of Spencer told him that the time machine had sympathy for him. He opened the door and looked back into the TARDIS and gave a weak smile.   
  
"I'm okay really," he said out loud. Whether he was saying it to the TARDIS or himself, Spencer didn't know.  
  
********  
  
The Doctor had out down the tools and was reading the book, "Spencer are you sure we can do this...? It looks very complicated."  
  
"Yeah, we can do it. I've learned a few things from my friend," the agent answered, sitting down. Spencer's eyes met the Doctor's. It seemed as if an apology was on the tip of his tongue. But the man just turned toward the bomb waiting for instruction.  
  
"Okay, so first your going to grab the blue wire and snip it right where it crosses the the green and white cord....." Spencer went in a zen mode, reciting from the book what to do. He occasionally took over and snipped various wires. Spencer looked at his watch quickly, thirty minutes went by. It only seemed like five.  
  
"And this..." Spencer sighed inwardly, "is where the book stops."  
  
It surprised Spencer at how meticulous the bomb maker was. Everything followed the book. This guy must have been afraid of messing up. He looked between all the cut wires where a black wire and a blue wire were.   
  
"Soooo, which one?" the Doctor asked casually, as if he were choosing between two shirts.  
  
Spencer bit his lip and looked at the wires carefully. He put his face up close with the flashlight to see where each of the wires led to, "I'm not sure, the book said that there would put two wires...each having a detonation. Depending on what wire you snip will depend on the size of the explosion. Which is incredibly smart, because no one can win."   
  
"What does your instinct tell you?"   
  
"My- my instinct? How will my instinct help me pick which wire to cut?"  
  
"Not everything is logic Spencer Reid, it's feeling. That's what makes us human," then the Doctor muttered,  "or else we'd be cybermen."  
  
Spencer stared at the wires, not wanting to argue about logic and feelings toward a bomb. He would just listen to the Doctor. The agent closed his eyes, erased everything from his mind, opened them and his eyes planted on something he didn't see before: a millimeter thick wire, that blended right into the inside shell of the bomb. He moved as close as he could to the bomb.  
  
"Doctor...give me your wire cutters, there's a third wire. This guy is smarter than we thought."  
  
The Doctor did as the genius told him. When the tools were in hand, Spencer moved towards the wire cautiously. The snips hovered around the wire. Everything was frozen, and Spencer held his breath as:

 _snip_  
  
A steady beep came from the machine and it started to quicken. Spencer's eyes went wide as he shouted, "Run!"


	5. Going Home

Calm. That's what is was, Spencer couldn't hear anything. His face was in the asphalt. He didn't hurt, he wasn't panicked. The Dilaudid helped with that he supposed. There was shouting and sirens. Spencer picked his head up gingerly and observed his surroundings. People were sitting up and rubbing their heads, some were running towards the building to help. He turned his head to see the building. It was still standing. At least part of it was. The windows were blown out and there were various gaps in the walls. The agent sat up carefully, moving every part of his body slowly to assess any damage. It didn't seem like anything was out of place. He touched his head and noticed that there was blood by his temple. A possible concussion, nothing serious.  
  
Then he realized someone was missing, _The Doctor_.  
  
"Doctor?" Spencer called from the ground.  
  
Spencer heard footsteps coming fast behind him. Before the agent could turn around he was being lifted by under his armpits and up into his feet. He turned to face the Doctor, who was quite excited.  
  
"Brilliant! That was brilliant!" he exclaimed, "Absolutely amazing!"  
  
Spencer was confused. He was brilliant by blowing up a building? _No you idiot_ , he thought, _I saved a planet. A whole, living, breathing planet._    
  
Spencer just smiled at the Doctor. Then he said, "did everyone get out? Is there any damage to the city?"  
  
"Everyone got out, no major damage. Just the building was effected."  
  
"Good," Spencer said, brushing down the front of his sweater, "that's good."  
  
The Doctor looked closely at Spencer, "you should get that patched up," he pointed at the agent's head.  
  
Spencer shrugged, "It's nothing major...just a concussion," he instinctively touched his head again, feeling the blood slowly trickle down his face, "maybe I should get it checked out."  
  
"Great, I'll go find the TARDIS and pick you up when you're done."  
  
Spencer turned around in circles looking for the machine, "where is it?"  
  
"She," the Doctor corrected, "leaves the premises whenever she's in danger. The bomb probably set her off."  
  
Spencer nodded, "that's amazing. I'll see you soon Doctor."  
  
\----  
  
Spencer walked into the TARDIS with a fully healed head, "their medical advancements are amazing," he said, "The cuts closed up and they offered me a medication for my concussion."  
  
"You didn't take it?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"No, I didn't want to have them pay for my expenses," Spencer flatly stated.  
  
The Doctor nodded understanding, "well where do you want to go now Doctor Reid?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it," the agent started, "I think I should go home. There are cases I have to do."  
  
The Doctor seemed a bit disappointed, "you're right."   
  
Spencer and the Doctor silently started up the TARDIS, programming the coordinates.  
  
"You said you've seen snips of my life Doctor," Spencer pulled one last lever then looked up, "what does it turn out like?"   
  
"I can't tell you that Spencer Reid, but I can tell you that you save a lot of people's lives. You save millions."  
  
"Do I..." he started, very hesitant, "do I get better?"   
  
The Doctor looked at him straight in the eyes, then put his hand on the agents shoulder, "yes, yes you do."  
  
The TARDIS sounded, telling the men that they had landed. Spencer gathered his things and faced the Doctor once more.  
  
"I'll be back for you Spencer Reid, I'll be back when you're hurting," the Doctor stuck out his hand and Spencer shook it, "nothing lasts forever."  
  
Spencer gave a small smile, "until next time Doctor."  
  
"Until next time Special Agent Doctor Reid."  
  
Spencer walked out of the police box, slowly pulling the door behind him. The whirring noise started up, and Spencer stared at the police box until it had disappeared. He took a quick look around him, he was back at the park. The young agent checked his watch, it had only been two hours since he left. Had it? The Doctor did say he could take him to any time. Spencer accepted his confusion and walked back towards the BAU, questioning whether he made the right decision.  
  
\------  
  
"Pretty Boy!"   
  
"Boy Wonder!"  
  
Morgan and Garcia ran over to him.  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
"How's your friend?" Garcia asked.  
  
"How are you?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Can you slow down?" Spencer chuckled. He waited for his friends to slow down, "my friend is fine. He's doing good, just had a little trouble. And I'm good, I'm really good."   
  
They both nodded. Except Garcia was more convinced than Morgan. Hotch came up to the small group, which had Garcia and Morgan awkwardly shuffling away.   
  
"Reid," Hotch said very stern.  
  
"Hotch, I'm sorry I just-"  
  
"Is your friend okay?" was all he asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The older agent looked at him, waiting to ask another question, "are you?"  
  
Spencer looked his superior, then to the floor, then back up to Hotch, "I wasn't okay before, but I am now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reading!!  
> A mini epilogue will be added shortly!


	6. A Nice Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prentiss dies, Spencer is drowning in grief. But will a visitor help him get back into the swing of things?

Spencer walked into his apartment wiping his eyes. It was another night of being in tears at JJ's house. He still couldn't believe that Emily Prentiss had died.   
  
The young agent sat down on his couch and hugged his messenger bag, "deep breaths," he repeated, "deep, deep breaths."  
  
He stared around his empty home. It was only him, and it always had been. Except that it felt different now, even emptier. _I should get a cat,_ Spencer thought, _cats are North America’s most popular pets: there are 73 million cats compared to 63 million dogs. Over 30% of households in North America own a cat._  
  
He smiled at himself for the useless fact. The Doctor would have added something witty about a cat alien species probably.   
  
"Oh Doctor," Spencer said.   
  
It had been years since he had uttered that name aloud. It had been four years, four months, and fifteen days since he had last officially 'saw' the Doctor. Spencer had been more vigilant since the first time they had met, knowing that the Doctor had visited his future. The young agent had caught glances of the Doctor watching him 9 times over the past few years, keeping an eye on him. Oh how Spencer had missed the Doctor; longing for the adventures, the unknown.   
  
Spencer curled up on his couch and closed his eyes, hoping that he would get some sleep without his dead friend appearing in his dreams.  
  
The whirring sound woke Spencer up. He sat up, trying to pinpoint the noise. It couldn't be, it couldn't be--the Doctor? The young agent stood up and went to the door to slip on his converse. When the agent opened the door there was a man standing there, miscellaneous items covering his face.   
  
"Special Agent Doctor Reid!" the muffled voice said, trying to budge his way through.  
  
Spencer moved to the aside to let the man in, "Doctor?" he asked.  
  
The man dropped the items on the couch and turned around, "Yes! It's me! And I'm moving in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! And yes, I decided to turn this into a mini series where the Doctor visits Spencer in his times of need.


End file.
